1. Technical Field
The invention relates to security packages and in particular to a security package for securely holding and displaying a rectangular-shaped article such as a storage box for recorded media. Specifically, the invention relates to a reusable security package for holding and displaying recorded media and its storage container such as compact discs within jewel boxes, having a magnetic lock which when in a locked position prevents unauthorized removal of the article from within the security package.
2. Background Information
In recent years, recorded media such as audio cassettes, compact discs, digital audio tapes, and mini discs (MD) have become increasingly popular, almost entirely replacing record discs and 8-track audio tapes. Specifically, compact discs (CDs) are growing most rapidly in popularity with rapidly increasing sales of compact disc players. These compact discs are thin flexible plastic resin sheets with a digitally recorded engraved pattern and resemble small vinyl photograph records and are operated by a laser enclosed in a compact disc player. Since the compact discs are relatively small, very thin, and are usually far more expensive than the heretofore used audio tapes and 8-track tapes, CDs are more susceptible to theft when displayed for sale in a retail store outlet.
The introduction of these recorded media into the marketplace presents a problem to the retailer sellers in that these recorded media are considerably smaller than the heretofore used record discs and 8-track tapes, but still have to be displayed so that prospective purchasers can inspect the same to determine the artist, songs, etc. on the recorded media. This presents a security problem due to the extremely small size of the recorded media.
Therefore, it has become important that the recorded media, which are usually contained within their own storage container or box, such as a jewel box for compact discs, be repackaged in an outer security package to prevent their theft from the display cases used in most retail businesses. Since the compact discs generally are retained within a plastic box commonly referred to as a "jewel box" to protect the disc from scratching and damage and to provide a protective storage container for the disc when not in use, it is desirable that these plastic storage boxes be retained in the larger package for display to prevent theft of the smaller plastic storage box containing the CD. Various types of housings and security packages have been developed to provide a safe and secure device for displaying the CDs within jewel boxes while retarding unauthorized removal of the CD from the display package and subsequent theft from the store. Various prior art display and security containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,516, 4,285,429, 4,381,836, 4,589,549, 4,759,442, 4,760,914, 4,805,769, 4,834,238, 4,881,645, 4,951,814, 5,205,401, 5,211,283, and 5,460,266.
Although these prior art security packages for the various types of cassettes and recorded media have proven satisfactory for many applications, they present various problems, that is, the prior art security devices are bulky, complicated, difficult and time consuming to use or lock/unlock, too thick in relation to the cases that house the cassettes or CDs, not secure enough when locked, expensive and/or time consuming to manufacture. Also, most of these prior art security packages require a manually operated key having a plurality of tangs for releasing the locking mechanism at the retail store for removing the CD and jewel box therefrom enabling the security package to be reused by the store. Some of these keys have sharp tangs which could injure the store clerk, or flat tangs requiring a larger access opening to the lock mechanism, thereby making the security package more susceptible to unauthorized tampering.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved security package forvarious types of recorded media such as CDs in which the recorded media are maintained in their usual display boxes for standard display yet protected from theft. In addition, a need exists for an improved security package for various types of recorded media which is absent mechanical locks which are often difficult to use, susceptible to breakage, and bulky, and which eliminates the need to use the usual key having the outwardly projecting tangs as the unlocking mechanism.